battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ScottKazama/Kamen Rider Cyclone
Kamen Rider Cyclone is a playable character debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War 4th-X. Biography Set set between B and Y, which is 32 and 33 in Kamen Rider W ~The One Who Continues After Z~ when Shotaro is put out of commission due to a cold, Philip decides that he will accept the cases until Shotaro feels better. Shotaro says that he feels like a zombie, which is further hinting at the Z in the title. Philip takes it so far that even uses Shotaro’s name and tries to act like him. Philip even starts wearing a hat, but instead of a fedora he wears a flat cap. Terui appears and ends up playing along with Philip, at one point when Terui is calling for Philip, Terui says “Hey, Phi… Phidari…” Later, the client this time is an 18 year old young lady by the name of Kasumi Zenkuji. The Zenkuji family is one of Futo’s wealthiest families, the Zenkuji family owns the ZENON Resort, described as Futo’s most profitable company. Kasumi is a stereotypical rich brat, who always gets what she wants. Usually accompanied with her maid, Azusa Yumioka. Her problem is that her family is fighting over inheritance. Her family consists of the oldest son, Toshihide Zenkuji and his wife Asami Zenkuji, her older sister Reiko Zenkuji and her fiance Atsushi Shindo. Philip agrees to help her out. Later, both Zoo Dopant and Zero Dopant appears. The Zero Dopant is actually a hired assassin from the Museum to assassinate Kasumi, Zero Dopant is able to nullify people's energy upon physical touch. Meanwhile, the Zoo Dopant has the powers of various animals. It’s described as one of the stronger Memories, just like the Fang Memory, Zoo Memory has it’s own will. Philip has to transform into Kamen Rider Double FangJoker, and it’s explained that Shotaro’s compatibility with the Joker Memory is what keeps the Fang Memory from going berserk. Thus, Joker is the only Memory that can be used with Fang. Terui fights as Kamen Rider Accel, but none of their attacks are working. Philip and Terui lose, and the Fang Memory is broken after the fight. Shroud shows up at the agency and says that Shotaro is only hindering Philip. Without Fang, Philip is unable to fight. However, Shroud leaves the Skull's Lost Driver behind her before disappearing. The Lost Driver he received is from the ghost of Kamen Rider Skull/Sokichi Narumi, which was given to Shotaro back in the battle against NEVER as Kamen Rider Joker, but lost it when the detective is defeated by Kamen Rider Eternal/Katsumi Daido. Philip ends up having to use the Lost Driver along with his Cyclone Memory and fights the Dopants. Fighting with the wind, Kamen Rider Cyclone manages to defeat Zero with the help from Accel. Cyclone lets Philip absorb wind and use the energy to increase his strength and increases his mobility. His special attack is some sort of aerodynamic Rider Chop, but it remains unnamed. The Zoo Dopant is revealed to be Toshihide, but later his Memory is stolen by the maid, Azusa Yumioka. Azusa is then revealed to be Kasumi’s real mother. She stole the Memory in order to protect her daughter. But that doesn’t last long as Asami steals it back and pretty much everyone in the Zenkuji family wants Kasumi dead. After fighting as Kamen Rider Cyclone, Philip realizes how much Shotaro means to him and that he needs his partner because he can't fight alone. Fortunately, Shotaro has recovered from his cold and shows up for the final battle. They transform together into their new form, Cyclone Joker Xtreme. Accel is present to help with the fight. Because of Zenkuji’s vast resources, they get a bunch of unimportant people to use Gaia Memories and fight for them. The final battle consists 13 Dopants in total, Toshihide as Zoo, Asami as Queen Bee, Reiko as Flower, then there’s Elephant, Dolphin, Salamander, Fish, Ape, Bird Dopant, Cockroach Dopant and 3 Bee Dopants, a mass produced cheap version of Queen Bee. Hopper Dopant appears too, but she only there observing. After the fight is over, Philip hides the Lost Driver, swearing that he’ll never use it again. However, he sees how important Shotaro is and wishes to fight together and that he has to do less work as W, thus preparing to give the Lost Driver back to him before the upcoming final battle against a still alive Jun Kazu. At the end Kasumi says she’s developed feelings towards Philip throughout their time together, but Philip doesn’t pick up on this at all. Ironically in video game continuity, Philip has his own Lost Driver invented. Details His only finisher is a barrage of flying Maximum Drive punches and kicks to Rider Chop bounce, when hit ended with Rider Kick (Xtreme) Combo. Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Suitable for well-round aerial fighter *Very fast characters *Has an Air Glide *R1/↓ (Cyclone Maximum Drive Boost): **Gauge can be recovered quickly through via attacks without waiting for it for some reasons below on its weakness **Can be fasten up during combo Weaknesses/Cons *Hidden regeneration on Cyclone Maximum Drive Boost *▲+● (Rider Kick (Xtreme)) shares a same weakness as W CycloneJoker's Maximum Vehicle/Transportation Much like both separate W characters (Shotaro/original and Philip/FangJoker), including his partner, Joker, Cyclone uses the motorcycle HardBoilder. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts